


Friends till the end

by CLF



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murdoc Niccals Needs a Hug, Other, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Murdoc Niccals, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLF/pseuds/CLF
Summary: Murdoc Niccals was put into the foster care system in America at age 10 after a failed adoption. Russel gets lost in the city after getting separated from his mother somehow and Murdoc returns him to his family. Mama Hobbs decides to take Murdoc in. Murdoc sticks around for a while but eventually runs off when Russell starts to copy him.  Russel can't quite figure that Murdoc and "Mr. Muds" are the same guy because Murdoc hid most of his personality flaws from his little friend. As adults, Murdoc never corrects Russel. Will they become something more as adults? Will Murdoc ever be a good person? Will Russel figure out that the problematic pickle was his childhood hero and friend?
Relationships: Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Friends till the end

A soft crying echoed through the dimly lighted alleyway. Murdoc knew logically he should just walk away and ignore the sounds. He doubted it would benefit him to stick his nose into whatever the problem was. His hand was clenched around his middle. He couldn't tell if it was the drugs or just how long since he last ate. The crying persisted in his mind like a drill against his skull. Or perhaps that was the bruising on the side of his face? Sighing deeply the sixteen-year-old crouched down taking his guitar off. Murdoc was sure he was sober enough to do this little thing. Quietly he strummed the guitar and rolled his neck. The cries sounded like a little boy. 

  
Murdoc stood up and smiled softly doing his best to seem unthreatening in his dark leather coat and a ratty white tee shirt. "Wild cat kelly, looking mighty pale was standing by the sheriff's side..." He sang softly as he walked into the alley deeper. He looked around hoping to find the kid and he did. Bright white eyes looking out at him from beside a trash can. "And when that sheriff said I am sending you to jail Wild Cat raised his head and cried "O give me land, lots of land, and the starry skies above Don't fence me in Let me ride through the wide-open country that I love Don't fence me in," He said smiling as the kid slowly calmed down. "Let me be by myself in the evening breeze Listen to the murmur of the cottonwood trees Send me off forever but I ask you, please Don't fence me in" He continued singing as he sat down in front of the kid. If he knew one thing about kids they liked cowboys. No matter the age or color. The song was short and continued on for a bit before he gently let it fade to the end.

  
The small dark-skinned boy looked up quietly and slowly smiled wiping his tears away. "That's a pretty neat song Mista."   


Murdoc chuckled deeply "I am glad. Now that we have ya calmed down mind telling me what kiddo in a private school uniform is doing out in the middle of an alley at night?" As he asked this he stood up to place his guitar back in its case and strapped it to his back.   
  
"I was shopping with my mama and it got really busy and I thought I saw somethin' and I went after it..." 

The older boy sighed deeply and rolled his eyes holding his hand out to the kid "Alright alright, quite with the puppy eyes kid. Everything will be alright. Just tell Muds your address, I can get you home." He promised him. 

Russel frowned "I don't know Mista Muds...I don't want to be kidnapped...." 

Murdoc faked a shocked gasp "What? Well, I don't want to be kidnapped either. I am only sixteen after all." Again he chuckled and smiled softly. 

The boy paused thinking and then nodded "Alright..." he said wiping the remaining tears off of his face. He told Murdoc where he lived and off they went. Murdoc made sure to keep a firm grip on him while they walked. The last thing he wanted was the kid to run off again. Perhaps if he returned him he would be able to get a can of tuna out of this mess. Judging by the kid's clothing that meant they had some sort of money he figured and took a deep breath. A small plan forming in his mind. He really needed some food he could trust and well...soup kitchen soups were not one of the foods he could trust.

Once they got to the apartment Russel was excited about being home. He rushed to the door and knocked on it loudly "Mama, mama! I am home I am home." He said excitedly.   
  
Mama Hobbs, a normally very put together and a sensible lady answered the door. Her eyes are puffy from crying. The door opened quickly and she gasped and smiled "Russel! I have half a mind to whoop you a good one! Where were you?" 

Murdoc already regretted this plan but he was so hungry...With that, he whipped out a switchblade. "Your dumbass kid was in an alleyway almost a half-mile away from this crap hole." He snapped and pushed both of them into the apartment. "Where is the kitchen lady? I ain't got all day."   
  
"Excuse me?" She proclaimed mildly shocked. What was going on? Why would the kid who brought Russel home do this?   
  
Papa Hobbs was a stoic and stern man. He frowned looking at this punk pushing his family. "Excuse me? What are do you think you are doing?" He asked   
  
"Shut up tall dark and ugly," Murdoc said with a sneer. His personality a 180 from what he had been the whole walk home. His pupils were still constricted from the drug use. His hands having a shake to them.   
  


Mama Hobs frowned and pointed him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Murdoc took a bag off of the counter and filled it with what cans of tuna he could find and the chicken from the fridge. "Idiots don't even have good tuna." He scoffed before making a run for it out the door.  
  
Papa Hobbs frowned as Murdoc ran off he looked to his wife. Something wasn't adding up here. This wasn't right, was it? Why would someone steal only canned fish? Mama Hobbs looked up at him "Well...are you going to go catch him?" She asked him frowning. "He brought our boy back... somethin' ain't adding up."   
  
The large man nodded and took off after Murdoc. Who panicked to see the large man chasing him. Not thinking clearly he ended up getting himself stuck in a dead-end alley. "Drats," he said and panicked pulling the switchblade out again. He looked up at the larger man. His eyes darting around like a wild animal looking for an opening to get away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a wonderful RP I have been having with my dear friend. They have a Wattpad account under DontAskWhyOrDie Please show them some love if you can Thank you!


End file.
